


I’m here now

by joyyze



Series: Seungjin uwu [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Changlix if you squint, Established Relationship, Happy belated birthday Seungmin!, M/M, Seunglix best friends, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hope you like it though, idk what else to tag, it’s just Minnie missing Hyunjin, it’s my first work here sorry if it’s bad, protect Seungmin at all cost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyyze/pseuds/joyyze
Summary: It’s been the longest 3 weeks of his life.





	I’m here now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s my first time publishing my work here and tbh I’m really nervous hehe. Constructive criticisms and feedbacks are appreciated! I just really love Seungjin and I hope to be able to help contribute to the many beautiful works here!! Anyways I hope you like this short 1k Seungjin fic! Sorry for any mistakes!!
> 
> edited on 11/9/20

Felix stared at his best friend as he continued unpacking his stuff from their shared luggage laying on the carpeted floor. The boy kept glancing at his roommate who was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the door of their hotel room, fingers playing with the ring hung around his neck. 

“Min ah, go lay down if you want to rest. I’ll unpack the rest okay?”

Seungmin snapped out of his daze and turned to the older. He gave him a sheepish smile and shook his head quietly. Felix watched as Seungmin practically dragged himself towards the hotel’s wardrobe and grabbed whatever that’s in it. Before the older can stop him, Seungmin flung the clothes onto the bed, creating a huge mess. 

“Yah I just hung those up you-“

The younger flinched at the other’s outburst, realising his own silly mistake. 

“Oh you meant unpack.”

Felix noticed the sudden silence in the room and realised how loud he shouted and sighed. He looked at the other and saw how flustered and dazed the younger looked as he frantically tried cleaning the mess piled on the bed. 

Seungmin felt a pair of warm arms wrapping around him, stopping from whatever he’s doing, followed by a chuckled from his best friend. 

“Sorry Lixie, I didn’t mean to.”

Felix giggled as he snuggled against the younger. Seungmin can be so cute at times. Even though he’s the older of the two, he felt that Seungmin take cares of him more than himself. So Felix is glad when Seungmin’s the one who needs to be taken care of and being babied once in a while. 

“I’m really sorry. It’s just that-“

“It’s okay Minnie. I understand. He’ll be here tomorrow okay? Just wait for a little bit longer. I’m sure it’s all worth waiting at the end.”

Seungmin couldn’t have felt any more grateful for the other boy. For the past few days all Felix did was being understanding and patient towards him. He knew how miserable the younger had been feeling without a certain member around. Yes it’s only been 3 weeks since they left to Japan for a schedule without Hyunjin, but to Seungmin, it was the longest 3 weeks of his life. 

Felix smiled and patted the younger’s head before resuming to his unfinished business. The group were at their second last location, just entering their respective hotel rooms for a good night sleep. When the duo stepped in, they were greeted by two queen beds instead of two singles. Weird. 

The boys were told to not loiter around the corridor, or even step out of their room without permission. This gives them restriction to move from room to room. 

If only the two boys knew.

-

The group sat as they watched their leader paced back and forth, too tired to even comment on it. Seungmin and Felix were still at their room unpacking their stuff, leaving the rest time to plan their sleeping arrangement. 

Apparently, the hotel staff had mistakenly given them only 6 rooms, one room being their dressing area and 2 rooms for the staffs, leaving only 3 rooms to themselves. Their manager and staff had wanted to give up their own rooms to them but the boys were against it. They all were tired too and deserve a room to themselves. 

“I can share with Ji and Innie.”

“Okay, then Binnie and I will share a room. That’s leaves with Jinnie in Minnie and Lix’s room.”

“Seung’s gonna love the news.” Jeongin giggled, happy for his two favourite hyungs. 

Just then they heard a click and the doorway was occupied by none other than Hwang Hyunjin himself. The boy was taking his cap off, luggage behind him as the manager closed the door quietly. 

“That was the longest flight I’ve ever had.”

Jisung and Jeongin were the first to react as they sprinted towards the older, bringing all three of them to the ground. The hyungs looked at them lovingly and laughed. They too welcomed the boy back with hugs and kisses on the cheek. 

Suddenly, there were footsteps along the hallway. The boys zipped their mouths in an instant, afraid that they’ll get scolded for being too loud. 

“I can’t believe hyung lied to us. I could’ve explored the place with Binnie hyung.”

Seungmin hummed as his twisted the doorknob, not noticing the sudden silence in the once noisy room. The two boys were faced to face with 6 other boys, all smiling and happy. 

Wait- 6?

“Jinnie hyung! You’re back!”

Felix ran past the younger to tackle Hyunjin into a tight hug. Seungmin stayed rooted onto the ground, eyes locked with the boy in front of him. He felt his vision getting blurry and his heart beating uncontrollably. 

Hyunjin lets go of Felix and turned to the younger. He giggled and opened his arms wide, a warm smile tugging onto his face. He waits patiently, his eyes never leaving the younger’s.

The rest watched as Seungmin jumped into Hyunjin’s arms, tears flowing like a river non stop. Hyunjin laughed and tightened his hold around the younger, nuzzling his face onto Seungmin’s brown hair. 

Seungmin cried loudly, a side that was only meant for Hyunjin to see. However, with the others in the room, it was quite a sight for them.

The boy balled Hyunjin’s shirt into his fist, not letting go anytime soon. Hyunjin soon felt his shoulders staining and gently lifted Seungmin’s head from his chin. With one hand and the other locked onto the smaller’s waist, he wiped the tears away as he continued giggling, silently enjoying how Seungmin was pouting aggressively at him. 

“I’m here now baby. I’m back.”

The rest of the boys tried holding in their laughter as Seungmin burst into tears once again. He nuzzled into Hyunjin’s neck, missing the warmth and touch of his boyfriend. 

The couple then soon felt warmth engulf them from the back as the rest went for a group hug. Shouts and cheers filled the room. 

Seungmin let out a tiny smile as he felt a warm hand stroking his head. The boy wrapped his arms around Hyunjin too and rested his head against the crook of his neck. 

It’s really been the longest 3 weeks of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
